


Iron Jealousy

by notsoprettyreckless (Indyrainb)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indyrainb/pseuds/notsoprettyreckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks Steve is cheating on him with Bucky, jealousy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters.  
> Marvel/Disney has total dibs okay?

Steve picked up his phone and hesitantly called Tony's number, after a few rings Tony picked up. 

"Hey Steve, glad you called I was just thinking maybe we can go to dinner tonight?"

  
"Hey, umm that's kinda why I called- sorry Tony but I kind of have plans with Bucky..." Steve trailed off.

  
"Oh, umm okay... Err have fun alright, well I'm actually probably busy anyway..."  
Steve instantly felt guilty at the disappointment evident in Tony's voice.

  
"Yeah umm I'm sure it will be fun, I don't know, we are going to see a film- err Frozen I think. Maybe we can get dinner tomorrow or something?" Every thing went silent for a few seconds as Steve waited for Tonys reply.

  
"Oh yeah sure .... _Sounds great_ " Steve could hear the sarcasm in Tony's voice.

  
"Love you Tony." He tried.

  
Tony sighed before answering, "Yeah, love you too Steve." Though Steve still wasn't convinced.

  
"You sure this is okay? I'm sure I can cancel I think... I doubt Buck would mind."

  
"No it's _fine_ , go have fun with your bestie..." With that Tony hung up.

***

"Well that was...interesting" Bucky commented on the way out of the cinema, a little confused at what the heck he'd just watched.   
"Errr yeah it was certainly interesting, the talking snowman that loved summer was an unexpected twist." He pulled Bucky into a brief hug, "Night Buck."  
"Night Steve." He answered, releasing his lifelong friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve walked in the door of the Stark tower, "Hey Tony!" He called, waiting a few seconds for a reply but he didn't get one; he asked JARVIS, "Hey JARVIS, where's Tony?"  
"In his workshop Mr Rogers, although he has requested not to be disturbed, especially not by you." The AI replied politely.  
"Thanks JARVIS." Steve muttered distractedly as he marched to Tony's workshop, using the override code to let himself in. (Tony had told him it after he'd passed out from fumes and Steve had to break the door to get in).

"Hey... Tony you okay?" He called, making his way to the desk his boyfriend was currently working at. Tony didn't look up from his work as he replied, "What do you think, Steve?" He snapped. Steve flinched at the hurt in Tony's voice. He walked over to Tony and placed a hand on his arm, willing him to turn around. "Hey, I'm sorry baby. Can we please talk about this?" Tony shrugged Steve's hand off and shouted, "If you want to talk, why don't you go talk about it with your new boyfriend!?"

"Tony. He isn't my boyfriend. He is my best friend and I thought he was _dead_ so yes I do spend a lot of time with him but it's not like that, and you know it!" Steve yelled back, shocked. Tony stood up from his desk and turned to face Steve. "Do I? Because I haven't seen you properly for fucking months Steve, and you keep cancelling on me! It seems like you only ever have time for him, so I can't help but wonder..." Tony screamed, tears appearing in his eyes. Steve took a deep breath and calmly walked to him, taking his face in his hands.

"Tony _I love you_ , and nothing will change that. I'm sorry, I've been spending too much time with Bucky, but I figured he would really need a friend right now." Tony shook his head from Steve's hands and looked down. "No Tony look at me, please." After a little while Tony looked up at Steve, still with tears in his eyes. "No one could ever- or will ever take me away from you, okay? I love you so so much." Steve whispered, followed by a delicate kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony took a deep breath, before replying, "Love you too Steve. I'm sorry..." He leaned in for another kiss, making Steve smile against his lips.   
"I'm sorry too, but you've got nothing to be sorry about. I should've known you were upset. But I must admit, I never thought you as the jealous type." Steve replied with a cheeky smirk. Tony buried his face in Steve's neck as a blush settled on his cheeks, "I wasn't, until you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome. :))


End file.
